factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker
The Character Name: Luke Skywalker Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Height: 5'8 (1.75 cm) Weight: 64 kg (141 lb) Species: Human Affilation: Rebel Alliance. New Republic, New Jedi Order Age: 23 | At least 64 in the latest novels 'Powers and Abilities' Lightsaber Master, Force enhanced strength, durability, speed, reflexes/reactions, and agility, superhuman pain tolerance, enhanced senses and perception, aura-sensing, skilled swordsman, expert marksman, skilled unarmed combatant, clairvoyance, precognition, telekinesis, telepathy, energy projection, energy shields, psychometry, accelerated healing, flow walking (can see the future and past), lightning projection (Emerald Lightning), illusions, soul manipulation, mind wiping, energy manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), teleportation of himself and others, Weaknesses: None notable Lifting Strength: Peak human+, can augment himself to superhuman levels Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification Speed: Hypersonic+, Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precognition (Matched his father Darth Vader in combat) | Relativistic+, FTL+ reactions augmented by precognition (Considered a nanosecond slow) Durability: Peak Human+, likely up to City Block Level+ with Force Amplification | Peak Human+, At least Multi-Continent Level+ to Moon Level+ with Force Amplification Destructive Capacity: Large Building Level+, likely City Block Level+ with TK (Defeated Darth Vader) | At least Multi-Continent Level+ to Moon Level+ (Should be on a similar level of Emperor Vitiate) Range: Extended melee range, several kilometers with telekinesis, galactic with telepathy Stamina: Superhuman+ FactPile Tier: Low Metahuman | Low Herald (knows every dark side technique after reading the Book of Anger) 'Equipment' Lightsaber, Shoto, comlink, blaster pistol 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Force Speed- Luke has moved fast enough to run several kilometers in a matter of seconds, process information in nanoseconds, and appear to be wield ten to twenty lightsabers from the viewpoint of other Jedi. Telekinesis- He has moved star destroyers, manipulated molecules, and has manipulated pseudo black holes. The latter is easily the greatest TK feat in the entire mythos. Emerald Lightning- Also known as electric judgment, this power allows Luke to instantly kill or incapacitate his targets. Battle Meditation- This power allows Luke to effect the outcome of battles by bolstering the stamina, morale, and overall combat performance of allies while demoralizing and weakening the enemy. Force Illusion- Luke is able to create illusions to fool the perceptions of even master level force users. At one point tricking Darth Caedus into thinking a fleet of starships was about destroy him when there was nothing there. Fold Space- This ability enables Luke to teleport either himself or objects across considerable distances. Mnemotherapy- This technique is designed to visualize one's thoughts or memories and destroy them inside a person's mind; Luke did the inverse of this and used it to extradite a person's mind and spirit to free it. Force Immersion- A Fallanassi technique, Luke is able to make himself undetectable through the force and physically invisible. He has enough precision with it that he's able to let certain people know where he is and others not, (he fooled Darth Caedus into thinking he was dead but allowed his son, Ben, to sense his presence). Tutaminis- Luke is capable of deflecting or absorbing blaster bolts, projectiles, fire, and other attacks with his bare hands. At one point he briefly deflected Palpatine's force lightning. Flow-walking- Luke is able to see the past and future using the force. Force Harmony- Luke is able to link his power with other Jedi to create a wall of light side energy to weaken dark siders or dark side nexuses. He used this ability with Leia Organa Solo and the unborn Anakin Solo to weaken Emperor Palpatine, causing him to lose control of his force storm and leading to his death. Shatterpoint- Akin to fault lines, shatterpoint is a power in which the user can see the weaknesses in objects, or a lapse in a person's defense when in combat. For example, he found small cracks in a group of droids and by pressing on them with the force, he destroyed them. Oneness- As a last resort, he is able to achieve a state of oneness with the force and open up every cell in his body to the currents of the living force. Doing so multiplies his already staggering abilities to near God-like prowess, and in affect, going above and beyond his natural limitations. However, due to the sheer labor intensity of this power, it doesn't last very long and application of it tends to leave the practitioner either completely drained or dead, so it should only be used when there is absolutely no other option. 'FP Victories' Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile (Likely outdated) Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile Richard and Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Richard Rahl Profile, Darken Rahl Profile (was allied with Vader, but he could sit it out as Luke would solo both anyways) (Possibly outdated with EU no longer canon) Skeletor (He-Man) Starkiller (Star Wars) - Starkiller Profile (the match was a purely melee match, not that Luke needed that to win anyways) 'FP Defeats' Eldrad Ulthran (Warhammer 40K) - Eldrad Ulthran Profile (the match came down to who could one shot who first and it was determined Eldrad would one shot Luke more times than not) Mephiston (Warhammer 40K) - Mephiston Profile 'Inconclusive Matches' None 'Respect Threads' Luke Skywalker Respect Thread Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Good Character Category:Marvel Characters Category:Fighters